


It Takes Two To Grow It Bigger

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), ChanSoo - Freeform, Chansoo encomendando os bebês, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Married Characters, Misunderstandings, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pregnancy, Pregnant chanyeol, Romance, Slice of Life, Unsafe Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: Kyungsoo e Chanyeol são um casal modelo. Qualquer um torcia para ter o que eles tinham e amar como eles se amavam. Casados há dois anos, eles agora começam trilhar um caminho para um novo nível em seu relacionamento, a paternidade. Leva um certo tempo para suas vidas se ajustarem ao novo passo que estão dando, eles experimentam algumas dúvidas e reafirmam ainda mais o seu amor.Junto com o aprendizado, as novidades e descobertas para se tornar uma família, alguns novos hobbys surgem entre eles. Como Kyungsoo, o homem antes tímido, mas que agora canta e não consegue afastar suas mãos da barriga de Chanyeol quando seu bebê começa a chutar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	It Takes Two To Grow It Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest - Plot #118.
> 
> Olá! Estou tão feliz por estar participando desse fest!! ChanSoo é um casal que eu sempre achei a coisa mais fofa, espero que tenha conseguido passar isso nessa (nem tão pequena) oneshot!  
> Só um pequeno adendo, para essa história eu inverti a idade do Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Aqui, Kyungsoo é mais velho, com 28 anos e Chanyeol é mais novo, com 26.
> 
> Quero agradecer as adms do Fest pela organização desse evento lindo; a minha beta M. que não desistiu de mim kkkkk; ao doador desse plot e a você, leitor, que chegou até aqui!
> 
> Espero de verdade que gostem, até os reveals!

🌵 ❤ 🍒

A sensação de cócegas logo abaixo de seu queixo foi o que, lentamente, começou a puxar Kyungsoo de seu sono. O amanhecer preguiçoso parecia espelhar a si próprio, sua consciência retomando conhecimento de seu corpo vagarosamente. Ainda sonolento, o moreno moveu sua cabeça no travesseiro, na esperança de se afastar daquilo que estava incomodando seu sono, o cérebro ainda implorando por mais alguns minutos na cama.

Era sábado, mesmo que ainda tivesse alguns afazeres pela casa, não era nada que não podia esperar mais cinco minutos na cama.

Para sua infelicidade, o que estava lhe fazendo cócegas parecia discordar desse pensamento, pois assim que Kyungsoo começou a afundar novamente na terra dos sonhos, a coisinha que lhe acordou voltou para atazaná-lo.

O cenho franzido do homem indicava seu claro descontentamento, sua mente agora parecia ter acordado de vez. Seus olhos se abriram em frestas minúsculas, tentando evitar a todo custo a luz solar que invadia o cômodo pela janela — quase o fazia se arrepender por deixar as cortinas entreabertas à noite —, mas Soo era uma pessoa calorenta e seu esposo adorava se aninhar contra si durante a noite, com as cortinas um pouco abertas, ele conseguia sentir o frescor do ar noturno sem sofrer muito com a temperatura mais alta. O quarto do casal até tinha um aparelho de ar condicionado, mas Chanyeol ficava congestionado rápido demais quando ele estava ligado.

Pensando nos prós e contras da claridade em seu quarto, Kyungsoo sentiu as costas quentes de seu amado pressionadas contra si, como se para provar o ponto de que era melhor acordar com a luz solar do que banhado em suor. Soo podia sentir os músculos bem desenhados de Chanyeol serem pressionados em seu torso nu. A proximidade fez com que o mais velho reconhecesse o que era que estava roçando em seu queixo e pescoço — e que trazia aquela vontade absurda de coçar até ficar vermelho —, os fios platinados de Chanyeol eram os perturbadores da paz.

Mesmo que seu esposo fosse claramente mais alto que si, ele amava estar nos braços de Soo para dormir. Muitos deduziam que, devido a sua altura, a conchinha menor quando eles dormiam agarrados seria Kyungsoo, mas mais vezes do que o contrário, quem ocupou esse lugar fora Chanyeol. Quando dormiam, principalmente depois de uma rodada de sexo, o platinado descia um pouco na cama, Kyungsoo seguindo o movimento contrário, subindo um pouco mais nos travesseiros para que, dessa forma, Yeol ficasse uma cabeça menor do que si e ele pudesse agarrar seu marido e embalar o seu sono.

Desde o começo do namoro, os dois mantinham esse hábito para dormir. Era uma rotina muito bem-vinda e que ambos amavam. Um ato comum, bobo até, mas um gesto que mostrava o quanto Chanyeol confiava no homem com quem escolheu passar o resto de sua vida. Coisas pequenas e cotidianas assim, como o mais velho não gostar muito de andar de mãos dadas, mas sempre procurar pela palma grande do outro, para segurar firme quando faziam compras; como Chanyeol ser ciumento com seus colecionáveis da Marvel, mas permitir que Kyungsoo segurasse todos eles. Pequenos atos que espelhavam o quão confortáveis se sentiam um com o outro.

Devidamente despertado agora, Soo apoiou sua cabeça com sua palma direta, dessa forma ele conseguia observar melhor o perfil bem desenhado de Chanyeol. Seus olhos castanhos chocolate traçaram cada linha do rosto do mais novo, começando pela forma de suas orelhas, que lhe remetia à imagem de um elfo; as pálpebras fechadas, que escondiam o brilho de seus olhos; a forma como seus cílios compridos tocavam em suas bochechas fofas; o traço delicado de seu nariz; o volume dos lábios que ele tanto amava. Tudo em Chanyeol formava a mais bela imagem — que, em sua humilde opinião, deveria estar em um museu e ser admirada por muitos —, mas apenas Kyungsoo tinha esse privilégio.

Com os pensamentos recheados por seu amante, Do deixou a ponta de seu nariz se arrastar pela pele pálida do ombro de Chanyeol, parando o trajeto ao chegar na curvatura de seu pescoço, inspirando profundamente o perfume inebriante do mais novo. O platinado tinha cuidados rigorosos com sua pele, mantinha um ritual com seus hidratantes pós-banho e com outros produtos que o mais velho não se dava o trabalho de lembrar (apesar de, com o tempo, ter entrado na mesma rotina junto ao marido); o cheiro doce de morangos inundou todos os sentidos do moreno e ele sentiu seu âmago se agitar com isso. Morangos eram sua fruta preferida e ele amava quando Chanyeol usava os produtos que remetiam ao mesmo cheiro.

Sem contar que, era uma de suas maiores fraquezas a maneira como ele conseguia deixar o mais alto vermelho, igual às frutinhas, e saber que o gosto de sua boca era tão doce e tão macia quanto aquela fruta.

Tomado agora pelo desejo, ele inspirou um pouco mais do ar adocicado na região da nuca de Chanyeol, levantou o rosto minimamente, retirando-se do pescoço e voltando para o ombro desnudo. Dessa vez, seus lábios foram de encontro com a pele mais fria que a sua. Foi um beijo quase fantasma, não tocou a pele apropriadamente, mas conforme fazia seu caminho de volta para o pescoço do mais novo, cada selar se tornava mais demorado e mais forte. Ele queria que cada partezinha de seus lábios volumosos estivesse em contato com o corpo divino à sua frente.

Kyungsoo fez o caminho dos ombros ao pescoço e aos ombros outra vez. A respiração de seu companheiro não estava mais superficial, indicando que também começara a despertar de seu sono. Com isso em mente, o moreno envolveu a cintura modelada, sua mão esquerda deslizando pelo ventre de Chanyeol, ele podia sentir como a pele se arrepiava conforme suas unhas curtas se arrastavam por ali. Quando um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Chanyeol, ele fez o caminho reverso, sua palma parando na curva bonita de sua cintura, e dando um aperto muito mais forte. O mais velho exercia seu domínio na cintura, mas sem abandonar os beijos que começou distribuindo pelos ombros, pescoço e nuca do amante.

Instintivamente, o platinado se encolheu para ainda mais perto de Kyungsoo. Apesar de desperto, os olhos de Chanyeol ainda estavam fechados, seus outros sentidos se aflorando mais intensamente com a privação momentânea da visão. Com os corpos pressionados mais juntos, o moreno podia sentir, de maneira mais proeminente, as costas malhadas contra seu torso, como também a curvatura tentadora da bunda de seu esposo contra suas coxas.

Kyungsoo continuou com suas ministrações, sua mão passeava pela lateral das costelas, sentindo as ondulações e textura macia; sua boca agora revezava entre beijos e mordidas em cada pedaço que conseguisse alcançar. Alimentava o desejo dentro de si toda vez que sentia o corpo mais alto de Chanyeol estremecer com seus toques.

— Soo… — o gemido escapou de Chanyeol quando os dedos da mão lasciva de seu esposo deixaram os carinhos nada inocentes em suas costelas, para esfregar seu mamilo. Kyungsoo sentiu-se arrepiar com o tom de voz do platinado, ainda meio regado pelo sono, seu timbre era baixo e sua voz grossa despertou ainda mais sua vontade de provocar o mais novo até que ele gemesse mais e mais o seu nome.

Kyungsoo não tardou a continuar acariciando cada ponto sensível de Chanyeol, determinado a arrancar do mais alto todo e qualquer gemido do fundo de sua garganta.

O que não era uma tarefa difícil, Kyungsoo sempre foi um amante atencioso e, à partir do momento em que o relacionamento de ambos se tornou mais íntimo, ele memorizou cada pedacinho do corpo de seu amante; tudo que ele gostava e aquilo que o fazia perder o ar; assim como aprendeu as regiões onde ele sentiria mais cócegas ao invés de trazer arrepios; ele desenhou e cravou em sua mente todas as curvas, cada sinal de sua pele, cada ondulação dos músculos firmes.

Chanyeol também não ficava para trás. Ele conhecia e reconheceria o toque de Kyungsoo em qualquer lugar e, acima de tudo, ele sabia como mexer e brincar com os desejos de seu esposo. Ele tinha pleno conhecimento de tudo que o excitava, de como agradar seu lado mais luxurioso e de como provocar o mais velho até ele perder a linha.

Como naquele momento entre ambos, com o sono banido de seus corpos pelo desejo que começou a consumi-los. Chanyeol piscou os olhos rapidamente, na esperança de que a luz do ambiente forçasse seus neurônios a funcionar com mais velocidade para que conseguisse assimilar a enxurrada de sensações que se apossou de si com os movimentos de Kyungsoo.

O homem mais velho deslizou seu braço direito por baixo do corpo de Chanyeol, deixando com sua mão direita a missão de continuar estimulando os mamilos rosados já eretos. Sua mão esquerda subia e descia pelo torso pálido, apertando alguns pontos na cintura. Um arfar surpreso escapou dos lábios do platinado quando Kyungsoo lambeu e mordeu a lateral de seu pescoço, chupando para deixar florescer uma linda marca, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão passou pelo tecido da calça moletom e de sua boxer, os dedos se fechando cuidadosamente, mas ainda forte, em torno de seu pênis já meio duro.

Os quadris de Chanyeol começaram a se mover, aproveitando-se do punho fechado no contorno de seu pênis para se foder contra a mão de Kyungsoo, enquanto sua bunda se chocava com a pelve do moreno. Ele podia sentir o membro do outro endurecendo também, mas em um lugar perdido de sua mente, ele sabia que o moreno se excitava muito mais ao ouvir seus gemidos se transformando em soluços e pedidos desesperados.

A prova disso veio no momento em que começou a clamar por ele, chamados baixos, voz tremida e boca aberta deixando escapar coisas sem sentido. Chanyeol pode sentir a mudança em Kyungsoo, quase como se alguém tivesse ligado um interruptor dentro dele. Seu aperto ficou mais forte, aumentando expressivamente a velocidade de suas ministrações no pênis e nos mamilos. As mãos de Chanyeol se prendiam aos pulsos de Kyungsoo, segurando em volta mas nunca apertando ou restringindo o movimento, sabendo que se o fizesse, Soo pararia para castigá-lo. Não importava as posições, se ele estava por cima ou por baixo, Chanyeol estava mais do que disposto em ser dominado por Kyungsoo.

A boca aveludada do moreno castigou os ombros, subindo pela nuca até atingir a linha definida de sua mandíbula, com Chanyeol rapidamente virando o rosto de lado, respiração irregular e olhos brilhando, meio nublados pelo desejo e pela estimulação, com um pedido mudo para ser beijado.

Quando o toque entre as bocas aconteceu, ambos sentiram como se todo o ar tivesse sido retirado de dentro de seus pulmões. Estava longe de ser o primeiro beijo compartilhado, mas o sentimento de novidade, pernas tremendo e nervosismo ainda estava lá. Era quase como se voltassem no tempo, onde eram apenas dois jovens que haviam acabado de deixar a adolescência e começavam a enfrentar a vida adulta na faculdade. Dois garotos tímidos, que apenas se conheceram por terem amigos em comum, que namoravam. Momentos como esse, desfrutando de um beijo tão carinhoso, deixavam o casal mais seguro sobre o amor e afeto que tinham um pelo outro.

Movidos pela paixão, Chanyeol começou a sentir as contrações bem conhecidas em seu baixo ventre, ele sabia que estava perto de gozar. Assim como Kyungsoo, que reduziu sua intensidade para uma masturbação mais preguiçosa.

— S-Soo… eu estava tão perto — o platinado choramingou ao desprender sua boca do mais velho.

— Oh, eu sei disso, querido — Kyungsoo respondeu, com um sorriso de lado e uma mordida no lábio inferior inchado de Chanyeol, rindo baixinho da carinha fofa que seu amado estava fazendo — Não faça esse biquinho. Você sabe que eu vou lhe dar o que você quer.

— Acho bom mesmo, ai de você se sair dessa cama me deixando com uma ereção, Park-Doh Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol reclamou, arrancando do marido um sorriso descontraído. Ele sabia que essa pausa era premeditada pelo moreno, na intenção de acalmar um pouco seus nervos, que foram empurrados tão perto do limite, para ser negado de última hora.

Kyungsoo virou Chanyeol na cama, deixando as costas do mais novo tocarem os lençóis bagunçados, não demorou a retirar as peças que cobriam seu corpo e de seu amante. Sem as restrições do tecido, Kyungsoo passou suas coxas grossas sobre a cintura do mais novo, se posicionando por cima dele, suas mãos agarrando os pulsos e prendendo-os na lateral do corpo de Chanyeol — mesmo que o mais novo fosse mais forte que si, ele nunca lutaria contra —, e passou a admirar, pela segunda vez só naquela manhã, o homem que tinha como esposo. Chanyeol podia ver, através dos olhos de Soo, tudo que ele sentia. O carinho, felicidade, desejo, amor, incredulidade e admiração. Até mesmo devoção, não havia nada que Kyungsoo não faria por Chanyeol e vice e versa. Ser encarado assim, com tanta paixão, deixava o homem mais novo tímido. Novamente, não era a primeira vez que seu esposo se comportava assim, contemplativo, mas ainda o deixava inquieto ser objeto de tanta atenção. E seu marido sabia, se o sorriso que brotou em sua boca pecaminosa fosse alguma indicação, quando notou a vergonha de Chanyeol deixando seu peito, pescoço e rosto corados.

— Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso, a não ser que você merecesse — o moreno retornou ao tópico antigo, sua voz harmônica agora estava muito próxima do ouvido do platinado, trazendo uma nova onda de arrepios.

— Então por que você parou? — O biquinho ainda persistia nos lábios do mais novo, mas Kyungsoo conseguia discernir em sua voz a leve provocação brincalhona de Chanyeol, este que sabia que se se comportasse meio como um pirralho, Kyungsoo daria uma resposta que ele queria ouvir e o faria tremer as pernas.

— Parei porque quero olhar pro seu lindo rostinho, enquanto você geme desesperado pelo meu pau — Palavras exatamente como essas.

O casal trocou um sorriso cúmplice, ambos sorrisos carregado de carinho um pelo outro, totalmente confortáveis com o sexo que tinham e das sensações que provocavam um ao outro.

Com a nova onda de excitação crescendo dentro de seus corpos, Kyungsoo deixou a leve brincadeira de lado, levantou-se rapidamente em busca do lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira e na mesma velocidade voltou para cama, se deliciando com a visão de seu esposo abrindo suas pernas para ele. Seus dedos deslizavam confortavelmente dentro e fora de Chanyeol, decidido a deixar o marido gozar apenas quando ele estivesse dentro dele, sua boca se ocupou a beijar toda a extensão da cintura e virilha bem marcada, graças a academia. Deixou sua língua se aventurar por entre suas bolas — evitando com maestria tocar no pênis rosado e inchado do platinado —, até desliza-la para as coxas, onde fez questão de morder e chupar para arrancar mais gemidos do marido.

Chanyeol sentia seu corpo queimar onde quer que as mãos de Kyungsoo passavam. Mesmo que o vai e vem das falanges dentro de si fosse perfeito, que esticasse a sua borda do jeito que gostava, o mais velho estava evitando, deliberadamente, sua próstata, e o ritmo lento estava começando a deixá-lo frustrado. Ele queria mais, precisava de mais. E sabia muito bem que eles continuariam nessas carícias por muito mais tempo, seu esposo tendia a levar suas provocações até seu limite.

— Kyun-g… Soo…  _ porra! _ Por favor — A voz de Chanyeol soava ridiculamente apelativa, mas ele não se importava mais se parecia ridículo ou não. Não quando ele tinha seu marido olhando para si, do meio de suas pernas, com olhos tão famintos como aqueles.

— Por favor, o quê? — A voz de Kyungsoo pingava luxúria, e Chanyeol sentiu sua língua inútil lutar para dar uma resposta, mas no final voltando a gemidos. — Vou perguntar novamente. Por favor, o quê, Chanyeollie?

— Por favor, pare de provocar e me foda logo! — Chanyeol se surpreendeu com o quão chorosa sua voz parecia. Mas não teve tempo para se importar com isso, pois a pessoa que o deixava naquele estado também ficava extremamente afetada ao vê-lo assim.

— Como desejar, meu amor.

Kyungsoo deixou uma última mordida nas coxas leitosas e se endireitou na cama para que ficasse sentado, com os joelhos pressionados no colchão. Chanyeol assistiu com admiração — e com outro suspiro lamentável —, quando o esposo retirou seus dedos de dentro de si e usou um pouco mais de lubrificante em seu próprio membro duro.

Kyungsoo era, para Chanyeol, a personificação do pecado. Ele nunca conheceu, em toda sua vida, alguém tão sexy quanto seu esposo. O moreno estava com a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto se masturbava lentamente, com os lábios pecaminosos e perfeitos, abertos. Chanyeol sentiu uma onda de excitação tão grande percorrer por todo seu corpo, que ficou envergonhado quando seu pênis praticamente saltou, pré-gozo vazando e sua entrada se contraindo em antecipação.

Para sua mortificação, Kyungsoo tinha notado —  _ claro que tinha notado _ —, e deixou um sorriso convencido escapar. Ele era gostoso,  _ ele sabia _ que era gostoso e o corpo traíra de Chanyeol sabia disso também.

— Você fica tão lindo assim… — Kyungsoo se curvou sobre o torso de Chanyeol, tão próximos que ele teve que se conter para não se esfregar contra o mais velho, enquanto o mesmo deixava um beijo lascivo em sua boca.

— A-assim, como? — a inocência em sua voz era fingida, ambos sabiam.

— Desesperado. Manhoso. Implorando e chorando pra ter seu buraco sendo usado por mim — A cada palavra de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sentia o ar fugindo de seus pulmões, pois ao mesmo tempo que suas palavras sujas saíam, seu pênis penetrava-o, alongando seu interior muito mais do que seus dedos.

O corpo de Chanyeol moldou-se facilmente ao corpo forte do mais velho. Sem demora, mas com calma, Kyungsoo estabeleceu um ritmo lento, que contradizia toda a pressa imposta de antes, entrando e saindo de Chanyeol vagarosamente. O gemido em uníssono foi despejado nos lábios um do outro, no momento em que o quadril de Kyungsoo se afundou em Chanyeol, com o platinado rebolando sutilmente, fazendo com que suas paredes internas abrigassem o pau grosso e pesado do moreno acima de si.

— Deus, Yeollie, você me leva tão bem, baby.

A confissão sussurrada ao pé do ouvido trouxe mais uma onda de arrepios a Chanyeol, suas pernas se abrindo mais e suas mãos agarrando os ombros de Kyungsoo enquanto ele o fodia como ninguém mais seria capaz de fazer. Seus lábios continuaram a se tocar, a língua morna de Chanyeol invadia a boca de Kyungsoo e reivindicava tudo dele; o deslizar no céu da boca deixando o moreno desestabilizado com o quão bom ele beijava, com o quão delicioso seu amante provava; quando se encontravam sem fôlego entre os beijos, Soo se aproveitava para beijar cada canto do rosto perfeito de Chanyeol, a curva do nariz, as bochechas, a linha da mandíbula, descendo para seu pescoço — sabendo o quão sensível o platinado era —, provando do suor que se acumulava ali, antes de fincar seus dentes nas lindas e proeminentes clavículas, fazendo com que mais choramingos escapassem de Chanyeol.

Continuaram naquele sexo lento, preguiçoso, fornecendo apenas migalhas para matar todo o tesão que sentiam. Alimentando, na verdade, mais ainda o fogo dentro de seus corpos, que não se saciava com o ritmo que estavam tomando naquele momento. Eles faziam amor daquela forma, claro que faziam, mas não era o suficiente naquela manhã quente. Não era o suficiente para Kyungsoo.

Ele queria o mais novo se desmanchando em seus braços. Que Chanyeol estivesse implorando por aquilo, que estivesse em um frenesi tão alto que não conseguisse ao menos pensar, que seus gemidos se tornassem um balbuciar incoerente e apelos que ele não se lembraria de proferir.

Com um empurrão mais forte do que os anteriores, as pálpebras antes fechados de Chanyeol se abriram para mergulhar na imensidão do olhar de Kyungsoo, os olhos antes gentis, e até mesmo brincalhões, ao verem o quão afetado o platinado era com qualquer ação sua, agora abrigavam uma determinação crua. Uma promessa não dita de que ele o deixaria até mesmo com o cérebro completamente fodido.

Chanyeol aceitaria de bom grado tudo que seu marido lhe desse e faria de tudo para agradá-lo. Por isso contorceu-se com mais intensidade quando Kyungsoo o penetrava, não tão rápido ainda, mas definitivamente com mais força do que antes. O platinado se sentia tão cheio, que foi impossível se conter. Sua voz estava alcançando notas mais altas a cada gemido e seus quadris se empurravam contra os de Kyungsoo, ansiando para senti-lo logo dentro de si, enquanto o moreno assistia satisfeito seu marido fechando os olhos, deleitando-se com cada estocada.

Encantado com a devoção de Chanyeol, e já meio impaciente, Kyungsoo segurou a perna esquerda do mais novo e a levantou, jogando-a por cima de seu ombro, beijando a panturrilha antes de apoiá-la ali. Entendendo o que o esposo queria, Chanyeol virou seu corpo mais para o lado, a nova posição fazendo sua bunda levantar mais do colchão — apreciando quando um travesseiro foi colocado em suas costas.

Depois de cavalgar em Kyungsoo, aquela era uma das posições preferidas de Chanyeol. Soo sempre o fazia parecer tão pequeno, a diferença de altura entres eles não parecia existir quando ele praticamente dobrava Chanyeol ao meio e o moldava a maneira que quisesse. Como ele fazia agora, se debruçando no jovem, pernas afastadas dando mais visibilidade à maneira gulosa que o buraco de Chanyeol engolia Kyungsoo. Seu pau alongando o interior quente ainda mais fundo e deslizando tentadoramente sobre sua próstata. A proximidade daqueles lábios perfeitamente desenhados faziam Chanyeol salivar, enlaçar seus dedos nos cabelos escuros e puxá-los até que a boca de Kyungsoo estivesse na sua.

Infelizmente, Chanyeol não conseguia desfrutar por muito tempo o toque macio dos lábios carnudos, Kyungsoo estava acelerando gradativamente o vai e vem e empurrando-se com muito mais força, indo tão fundo que Chanyeol sentia o ar sendo empurrado de dentro de seus pulmões, e continuar com os beijos só piorava seu estado.

Kyungsoo se embebedou na visão surpreendente que seu marido fazia. Os lençóis escuros serviam de fundo para a arte de sua pele pálida contra eles; os fios de cabelos grudados contra a testa pelo suor; a forma majestosa que ele corava na região de suas bochechas, descendo ao longo do pescoço e peito; seus olhos marejados e em uma fenda estreita, divididos entre se abrir completamente e olhar para Kyungsoo, ou se fechar para conseguir assimilar tudo que sentia; a maneira como sua boca estava aberta, despejando os mais pervertidos e deliciosos sons; o arfar intenso que fazia seu peito subir e descer tão rapidamente, a pele arrepiada em torno de seus mamilos sensíveis e, completando o quadro perfeito que era Park-Doh Chanyeol, estava seu pau gloriosamente duro e avermelhado, pingando todo seu prazer e dolorido por toda a negligência.

Perdido na beleza do homem abaixo de si, Kyungsoo sequer notou que tinha cessados seus movimentos, voltando a realidade quando sentiu as mãos enormes e fortes de Chanyeol deslizarem sobre sua bunda e apertarem a carne farta, tentando a todo custo empurrar o moreno de volta para dentro de si.

— Por favor, Soo — o pedido feito com a voz estrangulada e chorosa foi como um interruptor dentro de Kyungsoo. Suas estocadas agora eram fortes e rápidas, voltou à sua postura correta, joelhos enterrados no colchão enquanto suas mãos apertavam, deixando a marca de seus dedos nas coxas grossas de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol estava com a boca aberta e babando, Kyungsoo notou os olhos se fecharam de novo, cheio de lágrimas, quando girou um pouco seu quadril e acertou com precisão o ponto doce do marido, vendo o corpo abaixo de si tremer com toda a estimulação. Um silvo agudo escapou da boca carnuda de Kyungsoo, quando sentiu Chanyeol se apertar em torno dele. Olhou mais uma vez para Chanyeol, mente nublando sobre o quão necessitado seu marido parecia, orgulho borbulhando em seu peito por saber que ele era  _ o único _ escolhido por Chanyeol para dar a ele o que ele queria.

— Eu te amo — A confissão soou baixa, o ar parecia se recusar a entrar nos pulmões do moreno.

A única certeza que teve de que Chanyeol o escutou foram suas mãos agarrando seus mamilos enrijecidos, do jeito que Kyungsoo gostava. Chanyeol se sentia completamente fora do ar, língua pesando dentro da boca e barulhos estranhos saindo dela enquanto seu marido parecia surrar o feixe de nervos dentro de si. Lágrimas reais escorreram de seus olhos quando a mão de Kyungsoo se fechou sobre seu pênis em uma punheta desleixada, mas o simples atrito na cabeça inchada sendo o estopim para empurrar Chanyeol em um orgasmo intenso. Olhos revirando em suas órbitas, espasmos ao longo de cada fibra muscular, enquanto seu gozo jorrava sem parar. A euforia do corpo de Chanyeol, o calor de sua cavidade e o esmagamento de suas paredes no pau de Kyungsoo, foram o limite para o mais velho. Um gemido gutural foi arrancado do fundo de sua garganta quando gozou, enchendo Chanyeol com seu sêmen e regozijando-se com a maneira que o interior do esposo parecia ordenhar seu pênis até a última gota, faminto.

Exauridos, sentindo seus membros como se fossem geleias, Kyungsoo deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o de Chanyeol. Era um pouco nojento devido a bagunça que estava no abdômen do Park, mas Kyungsoo resolveu ignorar aquilo por alguns bons minutos, parte porque precisava recuperar suas forças para se mover e, parte porque não queria se afastar de Chanyeol ainda. O platinado ficava sempre mais grudento depois do sexo — e, por mais que fingisse que não, Kyungsoo admirava o calor do abraço também.

E,  _ além disso _ , o mais velho não queria sair de dentro de Chanyeol e ver sua porra escorrendo de dentro do mais novo, quando o limpasse. Ele queria ficar um pouco mais ali, uma parte irracional sua torcendo para que quanto mais tempo ficasse, maiores se tornassem as  _ chances _ .

Chanyeol compreendeu seus atos. Há um certo tempo haviam aberto mão da camisinha e de outros contraceptivos. Eles não estavam se pressionando sobre isso, sabiam que seria quando tivesse que ser e, cedo ou tarde, receberiam boas notícias — ou, como nas palavras de seu amigo, Yixing, enjoos matinais — com a confirmação de que estavam dando mais um passo ao sonho que tinham juntos. Assim, apenas enlaçou o corpo beijado pelo sol de Kyungsoo, com seus braços e pernas longas, para acomodar-se melhor. Chanyeol sabia que acabariam dormindo, mas também que seu esposo iria se levantar em algum momento e cuidar da sujeira que fizeram na cama. E cuidar de si como ele sempre fazia.

O  _ “te amo” _ dito por Chanyeol foi sussurrado ao pé do ouvido de Kyungsoo, quando ambos estavam beirando a inconsciência. Um lindo sorriso sendo desenhado nos lábios cheios e em formato de coração do mais velho.

Existe algo estranhamente assustador e magnífico em deixar outra pessoa tão vulnerável. Quase surreal ter para si a imagem de alguém tão entregue, de levar a pessoa àquele estado de plenitude e cuidar dela ali. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo não sabiam o que tinham feito na vida para poderem compartilhar algo assim, mas agradeciam da mesma forma.

  
  


🌵 ❤ 🍒

  
  


— Você ainda ‘tá com uma cara péssima, Chanyeollie.

Quando a voz de Yixing atingiu seus ouvidos, tudo que Chanyeol pode fazer foi concordar com a cabeça miseravelmente. Ele devia estar com uma cara péssima  _ porque _ ele se sentia péssimo.

— Não melhorou nada? — Yixing perguntou mais uma vez, recebendo outro aceno cabisbaixo do mais novo — Ainda bem que você me têm, hm?

A risada fofa de Yixing o acompanhou, conforme ele passava pela porta do amplo apartamento de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, empurrando o carrinho de bebê com um dorminhoco Jongin. Assim que fechou a porta, Chanyeol se sentou no sofá e puxou o carrinho para poder ver melhor a fofura que dormia dentro dele. Jongin estava com um pijaminha de urso que Kyungsoo havia dado a ele, cobria todo seu corpinho, apenas seus dedinhos gordinhos passando para fora da manga, ele tinha um bico em seus lábios e os chupava às vezes, procurando sua chupeta até nos sonhos. Para completar a imagem de devastação pura — como o próprio Yixing chamava seu filho —, o capuz tinha orelhas grandes e fofas que remetiam a um ursinho e que protegiam seus próprios ouvidos do vento do lado de fora.

As mãos de Chanyeol coçaram para pegar o pequenino no colo, mas não queria despertar ele de seu sono, todos sabiam muito bem como Nini ficava enjoadinho quando era acordado de sua soneca. Por isso, Chanyeol se limitou a observá-lo enquanto ouvia seu amigo esvaziar as sacolas de compras na cozinha.

Yixing e Chanyeol haviam se conhecido na universidade, ambos estudantes de música, aproximarem-se muito rapidamente por terem interesses em comum nas aulas e daí surgiu uma amizade ainda mais calorosa, já que o jeito extrovertido e brincalhão de Chanyeol completava a forma mais discreta e inocente de Yixing. Foi graças a Yixing e seu companheiro, Junmyeon, que ele e Kyungsoo acabaram se conhecendo. Junmyeon e Yixing eram namorados desde o ensino médio — quando o chinês se transferiu para uma escola internacional na Coréia —, e entraram na faculdade juntos, mas em cursos separados. Enquanto Yixing cursava música, Junmyeon fazia gastronomia e foi lá que ele conheceu Kyungsoo, e engatou em um romance com o baixinho mais charmoso e gentil que ele havia conhecido em sua vida.

Chanyeol sempre gostou de dizer que foi o destino que os uniu — mais especificamente o casal “ _ XingMyeon _ ” —, afinal, quais as probabilidades de que ambos, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, estivessem nas mesmas turmas de Yixing e Junmyeon? Esses que já eram um casal, e como tal, costumavam estar juntos nos intervalos e dias de estudos, tornando um evento comum trazer seus respectivos colegas e montar um círculo de amizade que envolvesse os dois? Então, sim, era definitivamente obra do destino — e não de Junmyeon, que conseguiu convencer o introvertido Doh, a juntar-se a ele quando ia encontrar seu namorado.

Como que para fortalecer a teoria irrefutável de Chanyeol, a amizade que cultivaram na faculdade foi levada em suas carreiras profissionais, ao invés de se afastarem como poderia acontecer eventualmente. Yixing trabalhava para a grande Wu Entertainment, como produtor musical, além de dar aulas em uma escola de música. Com sua indicação, Chanyeol começou a trabalhar na mesma escola, enquanto fazia sua pós em produção fonográfica; ganhou uma oportunidade de trabalhar junto com Yixing em uma música, seu esforço sendo muito bem exaltado pelos superiores na empresa e garantindo para si — ou Loey, como assinava em suas produções —, um contrato com a Wu.

Já Kyungsoo e Junmyeon uniram seus interesses na culinária, mais especificamente na área da confeitaria, e o sonho que cada um tinha para montar seu próprio negócio — acordando de ambos fazerem um curso em administração de empresas —, juntos montaram uma sociedade dando vida a “ _ EXO Sweets _ ”. O grupo de amigos ainda tinha um longo caminho a trilhar, mas aproveitavam a forma como cada um de seus sonhos estava sendo concretizado, e na melhor companhia possível.

O homem de fios agora loiros e abrigando um corte mullet, se agitou quando notou o pequeno Jonginnie dando sinais de que acordaria, e que acordaria chorando, já que o menino de quase dois anos e meio parecia ter um sexto sentido para abrir o berreiro quando Yixing se afastava. Pegando-o no colo com cuidado para não despertá-lo, Chanyeol embalou o garotinho, suspirando aliviado quando viu os traços do rosto rechonchudo se suavizarem e o biquinho característico voltar aos lábios pequenos, quando Jongin foi enviado novamente ao mundo dos sonhos.

Parecia bobo, Chanyeol sabia que no fundo  _ era _ bobo, mas ele não conseguia impedir o sorriso meio idiota que surgia em seus lábios quando conseguia realizar pequenos feitos como aquele. Ele sentia um pouco da sua ansiedade ser aplacada, algo que lhe dizia que ele não seria um total zero a esquerda quando tivesse com seu filho nos braços.

Yixing veio assim que Chanyeol o ligou — tão manhoso quanto Jongin, deve-se ressaltar —, implorando para que ele tivesse a solução milagrosa para enjoos matinais. Chanyeol tentaria sua irmã, mas Yoora não saberia como ajudá-lo, afinal nunca havia passado por uma gestação para poder lhe dar dicas sobre, e sua mãe, bem, quando Chanyeol ligou, ela ficou muito feliz em contar o quão sortuda era por não sofrer de nenhum enjoo, inchaço ou muito ganho de peso quando estava grávida de Yoora e Chanyeol (e se o mais novo sentia uma pontada de inveja pela sorte de sua mãe, ele nunca admitiria).

O chinês era a pessoa mais próxima de si que já passou pela mesma situação, na verdade estava passando por ela pela segunda vez. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo só haviam descoberto a gravidez do loiro há duas semanas, quando Chanyeol estava na metade de seu segundo mês de gestação.

Era engraçado ver o casal que planejava a chegada de um bebê e estava tão ansioso por isso, não perceber os sinais, quando estavam bem na frente de seus narizes.

Há quase um mês, Junmyeon observava, com um vinco entre suas bonitas sobrancelhas, a carranca que Kyungsoo carregava em seu semblante.

— Chanyeol ainda está doente?

— Sim — Soo responde, voz baixa e carregada de preocupação — Acho que devemos ir ao médico, mas ele insiste em dizer que foi algo que comeu. Você sabe como ele é resistente a ir em uma consulta.

— Sim, eu sei — Junmyeon concorda com seu amigo.

Já era o terceiro ou quarto dia que Kyungsoo chegava assim na loja, e mesmo que seu lado profissional se sobressaísse com qualquer imprevisto ou situação, qualquer um que o conhecesse melhor sabia que, com a saúde de Chanyeol mais fraca, o moreno ficaria fora do ar um momento ou outro. Sem contar que os sintomas de Chanyeol eram um tanto conhecidos por Junmyeon. O cansaço, sono a toda hora, o mal estar no estômago… era tudo muito comum, já que seu marido tinha apresentado os mesmos sintomas não muito tempo atrás. A suspeita se acendeu mais ainda em Junmyeon pois, segundo Yixing, Chanyeol estava tendo desejos estranhos com comida — envolvendo sardinhas e geleia —, e segundo as palavras do próprio:  _ “Eu sei que posso ser devagar às vezes, mas esses dois estão em outro nível! É sério que eles acham que é alguma coisa que Chanyeol comeu quando, literalmente, Kyungsoo é formado em gastronomia e o único que cozinha naquela casa?!” _ .

Bem, contra isso Junmyeon não tinha o que argumentar. Mas bem, se eles não estavam paranoicos para engravidar logo, poderia ser algo a passar despercebido. Por isso, sutilmente, Junmyeon sugeriu que Kyungsoo aproveitasse que Minseok estava no país e convidasse ele e seu parceiro, Luhan, para um jantar em sua casa. Luhan era médico — obstetra, que ironia —, e poderia aplacar um pouco o nervosismo do Doh.

Kyungsoo seguiu seu conselho, Minseok era seu amigo de infância e mesmo que o visse com menos frequência, já que ele e Luhan intercalaram sua moradia — hora na China, hora em Seul —, a amizade de uma vida toda não ficava abalada com a distância. Era difícil manter o contato com a vida agitada, trabalho e contas a pagar, mas quando eles se encontravam, era como se voltassem a ter sete e nove anos e estivessem revivendo os melhores anos de suas vidas.

Assim que os olhos de Luhan repousaram no rosto do loiro, um brilho conhecedor se apossou de suas orbes. Minseok tinha falado por alto sobre ver seu amigo preocupado com a indisposição de Chanyeol, e esperto como era, Minseok também achou os sinais estranhos demais para ser apenas uma “doença”, bem, como médicos nada podia ser descartado. Embora eles não pudessem negar, foi ridiculamente engraçado quando Chanyeol abraçou Luhan, e nem um segundo depois, saiu correndo até o banheiro, seu desagrado com o cheiro do perfume do chinês se transformando em sua bile subindo por todo seu estômago.

O casal tinha quase uma placa neon colada em suas testas, faltando apenas um teste de gravidez para confirmar o que era quase cem por cento já certo. Depois de voltar à sala, Luhan precisou de tudo de si para não rir cada vez que Kyungsoo ou Chanyeol citavam um dos sintomas, ele não conseguia entender como em nenhum momento eles levantaram a hipótese. 

Foi memorável para o casal de médicos verem os olhos de Chanyeol quase saltarem para fora e Kyungsoo perder a compostura, quando Luhan disse simples e sem arrodeios:  _ “Seus sintomas são de gravidez, Chanyeol, e não de outra doença. Passe na clínica amanhã para fazer um exame, ok?” _ .

Curioso com o que Yixing tanto fazia na cozinha, o mais novo caminhou com passos cuidadosos, ainda embalando Jongin nos braços, até o outro cômodo de seu apartamento, sendo recebido com a visão das costas de Yixing, totalmente concentrado no que quer que estivesse cozinhando.

— Nini acordou? — o chinês perguntou de onde estava, ainda de costas para Chanyeol, mas reconhecendo a presença dele ali. Era assustador quando ele fazia isso, se você perguntasse a Chanyeol.

— Não, eu só queria ver o que tanto faz.

— Oh… não é nada demais, apenas um chá de gengibre para diminuir seu enjoo. Funciona bem, você vai ver.

Sim, os benditos enjoos, a razão pela qual Chanyeol ligou para seu amigo no dia de sua folga. Não o leve a mal, Chanyeol estava animado e se sentia nas nuvens com tudo que envolvia a sua gravidez. Tudo,  _ exceto _ os enjoos matinais que o deixavam de mau humor, e seu marido com medo de tocar em si.

— Hey, que biquinho é esse? — Chanyeol se assustou quando Yixing tocou seu nariz com a ponta do indicador, sequer notando que tinha feito beicinho ao se lembrar do medo bobo do seu marido.

— Nada! O que mais você está fazendo? Não tinha só coisa pra um chá naquelas sacolas todas, né? — Era uma pergunta meio idiota, já que claramente uma daquelas sacolas (ou duas, conhecendo bem Junmyeon), era apenas de Jongin.

— Claro que não, Yeollie — o chinês disse, seu sorriso exibindo suas adoráveis covinhas — Eu não ia vir até aqui e te deixar sem comer nada, estou preparando uma coisinha leve pra você e seu bebê exigente.

Chanyeol riu com o tom carinhoso que seu amigo usou. Repreendendo-se mentalmente quando sentiu Jongin se mexer, enfiando mais ainda o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que está com essa carinha triste? Seu estômago dói tanto assim? Podemos ligar para Luhannie e-

— Não, não é isso, hyung. Quer dizer, meu estômago realmente me incomoda, mas não é algo tão sério assim.

— E o que é então?

Chanyeol se arrumou em sua cadeira, seus olhos desviando do rosto de Yixing para sua mão que acariciava a curva bonita de sua barriga, por cima da blusa larga; o movimento trazendo a lembrança fugaz da alegria de Jongin quando soube que seus pais lhe dariam um irmãozinho, e que ele teria com quem brincar. Enquanto a barriga de Chanyeol ainda era plana, tendo atingido apenas o terceiro mês, a de Yixing estava esticada e arredondada, faltando pouco para o sétimo mês, e Sehun já crescia grande.

— O Soo, ele… — o rapaz alto passou a mão livre por seu cabelo comprido — Acho que ele ‘tá… como eu posso dizer? Nervoso, talvez, ou com medo disso tudo, sabe?

— Na verdade, não.

— Hyuuung!

— Um bebê segurando outro, tsc! — Era fofo a maneira que Yixing conseguia fazer uma repreensão soar tão docemente.

O chinês voltou-se para o fogão, desligando algumas bocas e mexendo algo que cheirava a um cozido com carne de porco, que fez Chanyeol salivar e agradecer por não sentir o estômago embrulhar, quando virou-se para frente novamente, Yixing tinha em suas mãos uma caneca com pequenos desenhos de tigre — a caneca preferida de Chanyeol —, que o rapaz não tinha notado estar sobre a pia.

— Aqui, o chá de gengibre que falei, deixei esfriando um pouco. Eu detesto o gosto, mas realmente ajuda.

— Obrigado, hyung.

— É pra isso que estou aqui. Agora, vamos lá, me passe esse garotão aqui pra você beber seu chá em paz e me explicar melhor essa história.

Conforme o chinês falava, ele se movimentava, trazendo uma cadeira para si e Chanyeol, ficando confortável e puxando Nini para seus braços, que aceitou o calor do corpo do pai rapidamente. Chanyeol se permitiu experimentar de seu chá, apesar do cheiro forte, o gosto para si não era assim tão ruim. Saboreou um pouco do líquido em sua boca, rezando para que tivesse efeito. Ele tomou outro gole, deliberadamente lento, na esperança de organizar seus pensamentos, ou de que Yixing esquecesse magicamente aquele assunto. Para seu azar, seu hyung estava com seu olhar focado em si, o loiro conhecia bem aquela expressão. Yixing não forçaria o assunto, mas também não deixaria ele morrer.

— Eu odeio o quão legal você é às vezes, sabia disso?

— Hum, já ouvi isso antes, sabe que não me importo e vou esperar pacientemente você me dizer.

— Urgh! Você é irritante, hyung!

— Diga de novo e ficará sem o chá pelo resto do mês. Além do mais, aprendi com você!

Yixing riu divertido quando viu Chanyeol mostrar a língua para si, devolvendo o ato infantil. Yixing aproveitou-se da distração para acordar Jongin e chamar sua atenção com alguns brinquedos, cochilos da tarde eram importantes, mas o seu sono a noite também, e só ele sabia como seu filho podia ser energético à noite.

Um sorriso carinhoso surgiu no rosto de Chanyeol, o rapaz sabia que seu hyung estava tentando outro método para deixá-lo confortável, já que Yixing estava com sua atenção em seu filho também, não apenas nele.

— Você sabe que eu e o Soo estávamos tentando engravidar, certo? — Yixing acenou, ainda não olhando para Chanyeol — Bem, desde que recebemos a notícia ele tem andado meio…  _ Aish! _ Não sei como dizer, como Junmyeon-hyung reagiu quando soube da sua gravidez?

— Myeon? Ele ficou tão pálido por uns bons cinco minutos que eu jurei que ele ia desmaiar. Mas ele só chorou um pouco, eu também chorei então, acho que é uma reação normal — Yixing disse balançando os ombros.

— Mas ele... parou de tocar você?

— Não? A gente “comemorou” com uma rodada de sex-.. — o chinês parou de falar quando viu Chanyeol balançar a cabeça freneticamente, era informação demais sobre a vida sexual de seu amigo!

— Não é esse tipo de tocar que eu estou perguntando, hyung!

— Então eu vou precisar que seja um pouco mais específico, Yeollie.

— Ele parou de tocar em você, tipo, em tudo? — Chanyeol não sabia como perguntar aquilo, ele tinha medo da resposta que poderia obter do mais velho sobre o comportamento de seu esposo, mas com a confusão clara no rosto de Yixing, forçou-se a continuar — Desde que Soo e eu recebemos o resultado positivo da gravidez, ele tem evitado tocar em mim, sabe? No máximo ele segura na minha mão, ou faz um carinho nos meus ombros, mas ele parece sempre hesitante em fazer. Ele nem mesmo me abraça para dormir mais!

— Hm, que estranho.

— Não é?! Eu não consigo entender, porque Soo sempre foi cuidadoso, mas agora ele ficou mais atencioso. Manda mensagem com mais frequência, sempre pergunta como eu me sinto ou se preciso de algo. Ele se parece como o mesmo, mas é como se tivesse receio de tudo isso que 'tá acontecendo. Me ajude, hyung, o que eu faço?

Chanyeol observou Yixing colocar seu filho no chão, o pequeno logo correndo com suas perninhas curtas até a sala, um dinossauro de brinquedo nas mãos. O chinês se sentou na ponta de sua cadeira, ficando assim mais perto do loiro e pegando as mãos grandes de Chanyeol nas suas.

— Eu adoraria ter todas as respostas e soluções do mundo pra te dar, Yeollie. Você só vai saber de verdade o que se passa com Kyungsoo se perguntar a ele, sabe disso.

— Saber eu sei, mas e se ele tiver mudado de ideia, ou se arrependido?

— Chanyeol, você está se ouvindo? — seu amigo o repreendeu, dando um leve beliscão na pele de sua mão — É claro que ele não está arrependido, ele tem cuidado de vocês dois, não tem?

— Tem, mas...

— Nada de “mas”. Conhecendo Soo, se ele está mais cuidadoso com você e suas necessidades, talvez ele só esteja com medo. Você e seu bebê são as coisas mais preciosas da vida dele agora, você não ficaria com medo de machucar o que mais ama?

As palavras de Yixing deixaram o jovem loiro pensativo. Ele não tinha visto por esse lado, e se sentia bobo por deixar sua mente traçar outros caminhos. Fazia total sentido o que seu hyung havia dito, afinal ele mesmo estava com medo. Claro que os sentimentos de alegria e felicidade por ter seu sonho e de seu marido se realizando estavam no pico, mas não podia negar, por baixo de tudo aquilo ele tinha, sim, medo. Medo do futuro de seu filho, de não ser um bom pai, de não saber segurar a criança, ou de como passar por cada fase de seu crescimento. E se ele tinha, por que Kyungsoo não teria?

  
  
  


Do outro lado da cidade, Kyungsoo se encontrava questionando sobre as mesmas coisas, sendo seu dilema atual seu receio de tocar em Chanyeol e, sem querer, machucar o bebê.

— Você sabe que sequer se parece com um bebê ainda, né? Ouch, isso dói Junmyeon! — Minseok exclamou indignado, quando levou um cascudo do outro homem.

— Então não fale desse jeito! — o homem moreno inflou suas bochechas, fazendo jus a seu apelido de coelho. 

Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos para os dois marmanjos, que pareciam duas crianças que ele chamava de amigos. Na verdade, o que se comportava mais como um irmão irritante era Minseok, mas Kyungsoo não podia dizer que era algo com o qual não tivesse se acostumado. Seu amigo de infância sempre tentava amenizar conflitos internos assim, fazendo alguma brincadeira ou comentário estúpido. Segundo o mais velho, nossa cabeça entendia melhor os problemas quando não estava mergulhada neles, e não existia nada melhor para se esquecer do que lhe perturbava — mesmo momentaneamente —, do que dando uma risada sem sentido. Funcionava, na maioria das vezes.

— Deixe ele, hyung. Minseok-hyung está sendo bobo — o moreno falou em defesa do amigo.

— Claro que ele está sendo bobo! É por isso que levou um cascudo!

— Yah! Eu sou mais velho do que você, Jun-ah!

— Não parece. Eu sei que está tentando aliviar o clima, mas não é algo assim tão sério.

Os três amigos estavam na EXO Sweets, a loja de Kyungsoo e Junmyeon. Kyungsoo tinha esperado até o final do expediente para conversar com Junmyeon, na esperança que o colega compartilhasse um pouco de sua ansiedade, afinal, Junmyeon já era pai e estava para ser pai outra vez. Eles estavam terminando a limpeza de um dos balcões, onde ficavam expostos os bolos que eram servidos em fatias, quando Minseok cruzou a porta do estabelecimento.

Eles jogaram um pouco de conversa fora, mas conhecendo Kyungsoo por toda uma vida, Minseok sabia que algo estava lhe deixando aflito e logo tratou de trazer o assunto à tona. Junmyeon também não tinha deixado passar o estado de confusão do moreno mais novo, mas diferente de Minseok, Junmyeon costumava esperar que a pessoa ficasse confortável para falar consigo. Estranho como os dois amigos conseguiam ser exatamente tudo que ele precisava, alguém para esperar seu cérebro reunir as palavras certas e alguém para empurrá-las para fora de sua boca.

— Você acha que é uma coisa boba também, Junmyeon-hyung?

Kyungsoo sempre foi uma pessoa muito madura, muito séria e que tinha uma mente sagaz para enfrentar a vida adulta, como poucas pessoas em sua idade tinham. Mas em momentos como esse, quando sua voz soava insegura, Junmyeon se recordava do garoto introvertido com quem tinha aula junto na faculdade, seus vinte e oito anos sendo levados para longe como o vento. Junmyeon tinha um carinho excepcional pelo Doh, ele sentia o orgulho inflar em seu peito ao ver seu dongsaeng procurando por ele para obter conselhos.

— Não, Soo, não é uma coisa boba. É normal ter medo de machucar Chanyeol, eu entendo seu ponto de vista. Eu também fiquei apavorado quando Xinguie estava esperando Nini, eu via tudo como algo que podia ferir os dois.

— E como você fez pra isso passar, hyung?

— Yixing chamou ele de idiota e disse que ia ficar grisalho mais cedo — Minseok falou arteiro, seu sorriso gengival mostrando o quão contente ele estava por ter essa informação, enquanto saboreava um red velvet — E nem tente me bater de novo! Seu marido mesmo que contou para Luhannie.

— E é claro que Luhan fofocou pra você.

— E qual o sentido de sermos namorados se ele não me contar essas coisas?

— Aish! Não foi  _ só _ isso, ok? — Junmyeon tornou a se concentrar no mais novo papai — Olha, Soo, eu estarei mentindo se dizer que esse medo passa, que vai embora e fica por isso mesmo. Na verdade, a gente aprende a conviver com ele. Faz parte dessa nossa etapa se sentir assim, mas você não pode deixar que outros sentimentos bons que você possa experimentar nessa gravidez, sejam bloqueados por isso.

— O velhote aí está certo, Kyungsoo-ah. Eu posso não ser pai, mas sei que essas coisas são passageiras. Se a cada coisa nova em nossa vida deixarmos o medo falar mais alto, o que a gente vai aproveitar?

Kyungsoo pôde apenas concordar com seus hyungs. Ele sabia que seu comportamento não estava sendo o ideal, mas não conseguia calar a voz em sua cabeça, que poderia machucar Chanyeol e seu bebê se o apertasse demais, se tentasse ser mais íntimo. Kyungsoo só conseguia pensar em todas as coisas que podiam dar errado e não queria que nada daquilo atingisse seu filho, muito menos Chanyeol.

— Além do mais — continuou Minseok — Chanyeol deve estar achando esquisito seu comportamento. Você o acostumou mal demais, ele já é todo meloso, não ache que ele não vai notar você evitando tocar nele.

— Detesto dizer que concordo com ele, mas Minseok-hyung está certo, Soo. Chanyeol deve ter notado e, se quer meu conselho, fale com ele e deixe esse receio de lado.

Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro baixo. Ele sabia que Chanyeol tinha notado, o loiro disfarçava, mas não conseguia esconder seu descontentamento quando o mais velho afastava o braço de sua cintura durante a noite, ou evitava agarrá-lo quando acordavam pela manhã. Minseok tinha razão, ele havia mimado seu esposo, mas quem poderia negar qualquer coisa a Chanyeol? Claramente, não Kyungsoo.

— Vocês têm razão, hyungs. Eu tenho me comportado feito uma criança, não é? — o moreno de lábios bonitos falou envergonhado.

— Mas está tudo bem, não existe um manual para ser pai, Jun aprendeu na prática e será o mesmo com você, mas isso não é motivo pra surtar porque você tem a gente. Quer dizer, se surtar, surte com a gente!

— Isso mesmo! E coloque na sua cabeça teimosa que Chanyeol não vai quebrar se você abraçá-lo. Na verdade, ele vai ficar ainda mais feliz ao ser mimado outra vez e isso será ainda mais saudável para o bebê. 

— Mesmo que ainda não se pareça com um bebê.

— Hyung!

— O quê? E eu 'tô mentindo?

Os dois homens mais velhos deixaram as implicâncias de lado quando ouviram a gargalhada de Kyungsoo. Junmyeon ainda queria dar um beliscão em Minseok, mas ver o Doh feliz e rindo de suas palhaçadas era muito melhor. Ele ainda podia ver o traço de preocupação em suas feições bonitas.

E exatamente por esse motivo, ele sabia que Kyungsoo seria o melhor pai do mundo.

  
  


🌵 ❤ 🍒

  
  


Chanyeol sentiu-se despertar com a música. O som estava baixo e parecia distante demais para que ele conseguisse alcançar, e a vontade que sentia era de se deixar ser embalado, para dormir outra vez, pela melodia bonita. Seu cérebro sonolento registrou, muito vagamente, que o vizinho do andar de cima, Kun, costumava tocar seu piano nas manhãs de sábado, quando seu namorado tailandês vinha visitá-lo. Seu vizinho era um bom rapaz e muito talentoso com o piano, a doce melodia estava quase mandando Chanyeol de volta ao mundo dos sonhos, quando uma mão sobre sua barriga o despertou de vez.

Foi impossível segurar o sorriso que teimava em crescer em seu rosto. Ele podia dizer que Kyungsoo estava acordado, pela maneira que sua respiração regular batia em seu pescoço e orelha, e a mão que alisava sua barriga, para cima e para baixo.

Chanyeol não podia deixar de pensar em como seu marido tinha sido o idiota mais fofo do mundo quando confessou que, depois de descobrirem a gravidez, tinha medo de tocar em sua barriga e machucar o bebê. Foi o maior absurdo que Chanyeol já ouviu, mas quando o momento de perplexidade de ver que Kyungsoo realmente achava que podia machucá-lo passou, o rapaz loiro acolheu seu marido nos braços e garantiu por uma noite inteira que nada que ele fizesse seria capaz de machucá-los.

E Chanyeol estava certo. Depois de conversarem sobre tudo que lhes afligia sobre a iminente paternidade, uma paz se instalou sobre o casal, e o acordo mútuo de que quando qualquer um dos dois se sentisse prestes a surtar por medos irracionais assim, falariam um com o outro primeiro. Chanyeol estava mais do que contente, Kyungsoo perdeu aos poucos seu receio de tocar em sua barriga e nele próprio, tão feliz que Doh jurava que o sorriso de Chanyeol podia iluminar um salão de festa inteiro.

O mais novo moveu um pouco sua cabeça, para poder olhar melhor a mão que abrigava os dedos mais talentosos do mundo — em todos os sentidos —, acariciá-lo de maneira tão cuidadosa, como se segurasse em suas mãos o bem mais precioso de toda a humanidade. Chanyeol fechou os olhos brevemente, agradecendo a quem quer que fosse por poder realizar aquele sonho ao lado do homem que tanto amava. O loiro deixou que sua mão cobrisse a do moreno, não parando os movimentos, apenas apoiada ali. O apoio que sempre foi a representação de seu casamento.

— Bom dia, querido — a voz doce de Kyungsoo soou tão perto de seu ouvido, que um arrepio passou por todo seu corpo. Ele não tinha culpa de ter o marido dos sonhos, tinha?

— Bom dia, Soo — Chanyeol virou sua cabeça minimamente, sendo recompensado com lábios cheios e quentes tocando nos seus — Dormiu bem?

— Hm-hum.

O zumbido de concordância saiu do mais velho, enquanto movia sua mão da barriga do outro homem, que já estava começando a se mostrar, para remover os fios rebeldes que caiam sobre os lindos olhos de filhotinho que seu esposo tinha. Kyungsoo se perguntou se seu filho ou filha teria um olhar assim também, já assumindo que seria sua maior ruína se o tivesse. Ele beijou Chanyeol outra vez, sorrindo largo quando o mais novo fez biquinho para mais um beijo. Mais um. E mais um.

— Se você… continuar… fazendo isso… nós não... vamos nos levantar dessa… cama — Ao intervalo de cada palavra de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo estava distribuindo selares, impedindo-o de continuar falando.

— Isso seria assim tão ruim?

— Sabe que não — Com um sorriso de lado, o homem mais velho se inclinou novamente para unir seus lábios já vermelhos outra vez, apenas para ser parado pela mão de Chanyeol, dedos contra sua boca — Não seria ruim, mas não podemos nos atrasar hoje, lembra?

— Claro que lembro — o Doh falou, tirando a mão petulante de seu caminho e beijando seu esposo do mesmo jeito, que mesmo revirando os olhos, sorria para ele — Ansioso?

— Muito! Será que Luhan-hyung vai conseguir ver o sexo já?

A voz empolgada de Chanyeol fez Kyungsoo arrulhar para o marido. Chanyeol já estava em seu quarto mês de gestação — quatro meses e duas semanas se estivesse sendo específico —, e sua barriga já despontava. E estava maior do que eles imaginavam para essa época, mas a senhora Park tinha assegurado que era normal. Chanyeol foi um bebê grande e tinha sido uma barriga enorme, segundo ela, então podia ser a mesma condição se repetindo.

O casal estava ansioso para essa consulta com Luhan, já que fariam mais uma ultrassom com o médico. A primeira tinha acontecido há pouco menos de um mês atrás, o casal se recusando a saber de qualquer coisa ainda, a emoção de ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê tinha sido forte para eles. Kyungsoo, que se orgulhava de ser uma pessoa com controle sobre suas emoções, não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas, chorando até mais que o próprio marido, que era conhecido por ser um chorão de carteirinha. Por isso, naquela consulta, eles decidiram que apenas ouvir e saber que o bebê estava saudável era o suficiente.

— Ele disse que agora as chances são altas, mas me prometa que não ficará muito triste se não conseguirmos.

— Prometo! — o loiro disse, agarrando o mindinho de Kyungsoo no seu. Seu marido se preocupava tanto consigo, era quase esmagador, mas da melhor maneira, saber que alguém preza tanto por você — Mas nós precisamos nos levantar já, ou vamos nos atrasar.

Com a cara mais fingida de cansaço possível, Kyungsoo se levantou, trazendo consigo seu marido que o abraçava feito um coala. Seguiram agarrados daquele jeito até o banheiro, onde realizaram todas suas necessidades básicas de higiene, para saírem no mundo real apresentáveis.

A viagem de carro até a clínica foi tranquila, o horário de pico já havia passado; o clima estava ameno, não muito quente, mas também não se fazia necessário o uso de uma roupa mais quente. Kyungsoo e Chanyeol jogaram conversa fora durante todo o trajeto, não falavam sobre nada em especial, o mais velho assegurando que o assunto fosse o mais trivial possível, afastando pelo menos naqueles minutos a ansiedade que crescia sobre eles. Chanyeol comentava sobre a produção de um novo álbum de ídolos que ele e Yixing foram convidados a participar, enquanto Kyungsoo falava sobre a melhoria significativa das vendas que eles estavam tendo, o fluxo de clientes subindo devido a abertura de um cursinho pelas redondezas.

Quando menos esperaram, já estavam em frente à clínica médica que Luhan e Minseok detinham e trabalhavam. A passagem pela recepção fora um teste para o casal, a realização de que estavam a poucos minutos de descobrir o sexo do bebê batendo na porta. Não ajudou o olhar que Luhan tinha quando os chamou para a sala de exame, Kyungsoo não notou, mais preocupado em segurar a mão de Chanyeol, mas o loiro já tinha visto aquele olhar em seu hyung antes. Aquele que dizia que Luhan sabia de algo a mais.

— Como você tem estado, Yeol?

— Bem, Lu-hyung. Os enjoos passaram, como você disse que iam, se bem que, depois dos chás que Yixing-hyung me ensinou a fazer, a ânsia não era mais tão forte assim.

— Ótimo! E de resto? Tem sentido alguma dor ou desconforto? Soo tem cuidado da sua alimentação?

Kyungsoo observava cautelosamente o exame sendo guiado pelo homem de feições gentis e voz agradável. Se fosse sincero, a primeira vez que se encontrou com o mais velho, não foi muito com sua cara, não conseguia ver porque seu amigo de infância estava tão rendido por ele, mas teve que dar o braço a torcer à medida que conhecia mais Luhan. Ele e Minseok se pareciam em muitos aspectos, desde a melosidade à perspicácia, como eram bons em ler as pessoas e tinham aquele olhar convencido de quem sabe que é bom no que faz.

Eles conversaram mais alguns minutos, a agilidade de anos como obstetra sendo mostrada na maneira que Luhan preenchia a ficha de Chanyeol e o preparava para a ultrassom.

— Então, preparados?

— Sim!

— Não!

A risada do homem mais velho ecoou pela sala. Talvez essa fosse a situação mais normal de seu cotidiano.

— Perfeito! Vamos lá, Chanyeol, eu preciso que levante sua blusa pra mim, sim?

Chanyeol obedeceu rapidamente, exibindo sua barriga redondinha em toda sua glória. Ele não deixou escapar o brilho nos olhos do médico, mas resolveu deixar para perguntar no final da consulta, mesmo que isso significasse ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha, pois o olhar que Luhan carregava em suas íris mostrava sim que ele sabia de algo mais, Chanyeol só podia torcer para que não fosse algo de ruim.

O gel era gelado e fazia um pouco de cócegas. Luhan fez uma ronda geral pelo abdômen, avaliando outros órgãos antes de espalhar um pouco mais do gel e se concentrar no útero.

A cada imagem que aparecia no grande monitor, Luhan mostrava o feto em formação, os bracinhos já aparentes, as pernas, cabeça e alguns outros tecidos, avaliando todos com cuidado e dizendo que estava tudo em ordem, acalmando em muito os corações dos novos papais. Em certo momento, Luhan girou o transdutor de forma que a imagem ficou totalmente preta, apenas para ser preenchida novamente com a imagem do feto. O casal não entendeu o porquê do médico estar refazendo todos os passos anteriores, mas não questionaram, evitando se envergonhar — ainda estava fresco em suas memórias a maneira como Chanyeol chorou por ter  _ “perdido” _ o bebê e não ter conseguido encontrar ele depois, na imagem que Luhan fez —; e além do mais, o homem com o diploma especializado na sala não era nenhum dos dois. 

— Está tudo indo muito bem por aqui, não tem com o que se preocuparem — Luhan anunciou, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade — Agora, vamos para o que vocês dois estão mais ansiosos!

Se Chanyeol pudesse pular da cadeira para fazer sua dancinha da vitória quando ganhava alguma coisa, ele com toda a certeza a faria agora. Seu único impedimento sendo a mão de seu marido entrelaçada à sua tão forte e olhos atentos ao monitor. Kyungsoo parecia nervoso, bem, eles  _ estavam _ nervosos, e vendo o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas largas e bem desenhadas, Chanyeol levou a mão que estava entrelaçada ao do marido até ali, apertando com o polegar na junção para relaxar o semblante do outro homem.

— Hey.

— Hey — Kyungsoo respondeu, agora focado em Chanyeol e com um sorriso suave.

— Não faça caretas, vai deixar você com rugas mais cedo.

— Chanyeol está certo, você ainda é novo para ter rugas, Kyungsoo-ah — Luhan disse, ainda focado no monitor, o casal apenas o ignorou.

— Tudo bem se não sabermos hoje, certo? — Chanyeol estava calmo e confiante, sua energia sendo passada pelas palavras e ações.

— Certo.

Eles se perderam por alguns instantes nos olhos um do outro, até que a voz de Luhan voltou a soar na sala e arrancou todo o ar que tinham de dentro de seus pulmões.

— Parabéns papais! O primeiro bebê é um menino!

— U-um meni-... um menino? — aparentemente, a sala de imagem tinha algum poder especial em tirar lágrimas de Kyungsoo.

— Uhum!

Luhan apontou para um ponto na tela, mas os sorrisos de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo eram tão grandes que seus olhos estavam em pequenas luas crescentes e, mesmo que abrissem, a visão estava embaçada pelo choro, restando a única opção confiar no olhar afiado do médico. Eles se esqueceram do ambiente ao seu redor, mergulhando na felicidade que sentiam e na idealização de um garotinho em suas vidas.

— Nosso menino, meu amor.

— Sim, nosso menino! Eu mal posso acreditar, Soo! — o moreno estava prestes a beijar a linda boca de Chanyeol, quando uma tosse fingida de seu amigo atingiu seus ouvidos.

— Aparentemente, terei que corrigir vocês. Não é nosso menino, e sim  _ nossos _ . Parabéns novamente, o segundo bebê também é um menino!

O silêncio que se instalou na sala até fez o sorriso de Luhan diminuir. O médico olhou preocupado para o casal, estranhando o comportamento deles, apenas para dar de cara com um Kyungsoo e Chanyeol de olhos arregalados, descrentes e totalmente confusos.

— O QUÊ?! — o primeiro a despertar do transe e surtar fora Kyungsoo.

— SEGUNDO BEBÊ? — sendo seguido por Chanyeol.

— OUTRO MENINO? — os olhos do moreno estavam tão arregalados que Luhan cogitou, por um momento, que eles fossem saltar para fora.

— SEGUNDO BEBÊ??!! MEU DEUS, SOO! VOCÊ ME METEU LOGO GÊMEOS?!

— Yah! Chanyeol, se acalme! Eu sei que é uma notícia e tanto, mas você não deve se agitar tanto assim, pode fazer mal para seus bebês! — Luhan queria muito continuar assistindo seus amigos surtarem com a notícia, mas seu lado profissional falava mais alto.

— Meu Deus, hyung eu vou ter gêmeos! — o rapaz loiro ainda estava impressionado com a notícia, mas algo não escapou da sua mente — E você, hyung, já sabia, não sabia?

— Sim, eu já sabia — Luhan admitiu — Eu soube desde o primeiro exame. Não seria considerado um médico de verdade se não conseguisse diferenciar o som de dois corações batendo ao invés de um só.

— E você nem pensou em nos contar isso antes? — Kyungsoo parecia ter se recuperado um pouco de seu choque.

— Algum de vocês dois quis ouvir o que eu tinha pra dizer depois, naquele dia? — Bem, o médico tinha um ponto.

— De qualquer forma… AÍ.MEU.DEUS! Eu ainda não acredito Soo, são gêmeos!

— Nem eu! A gente tá vivendo o nosso sonho e com a felicidade dobrada agora, Chanyeollie! Eu amo tanto você e nossos meninos!

Chanyeol não pode deixar de suspirar as palavras do homem mais velho. Luhan podia ver que o casal Park-Doh estava nas nuvens, eles sempre sonharam em ter uma família assim, e quando planejavam ter  _ filhos _ , era realmente no plural, então só podia imaginar a sorte que tinham, na primeira gravidez já ter uma combinação assim.

Seria um pouco mais difícil, é claro. A responsabilidade ia dobrar de tamanho, havia mais coisas com as quais se preocupar e novos arranjos a fazer no futuro. Mas, naquele momento, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol se recusaram a pensar sobre tais assuntos. Apenas aproveitando, digerindo e explodindo de alegria ao saber que daqui a poucos meses, estariam trazendo ao mundo dois meninos saudáveis e que seriam muito amados.

  
  


🌵 ❤ 🍒

  
  


Quando Chanyeol passou pela porta de seu apartamento, antes mesmo de empurrar para fora dos pés os sapatos desconfortáveis, depois de um dia inteiro de uso, Kyungsoo o alcançou e realizou seu ritual de todos os dias. Dar um beijo na barriga de Chanyeol e depois um beijo em seus lábios. Para alguém de fora não era muita coisa, mas aquele simples gesto aquecia o coração de Chanyeol em níveis que ele jurava não serem humanamente possíveis.

A atitude do homem mais velho começou quando eles sentiram os bebês se mexerem pela primeira vez. Foi totalmente inusitado e por um breve segundo sequer pareceu real.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estavam na sala assistindo a um filme. Os dias tinham sido mais movimentados na loja e o Doh chegava tarde todos os dias, com a demanda tão alta de pedidos, mas ele e Junmyeon não reclamavam pela crescente do negócio. Embora, mesmo gostando de trabalhar duro e dando tudo de si para entregar apenas o melhor, chega um momento que o corpo implora por um descanso e, combinando com seu amigo e sócio, Kyungsoo resolveu tirar uma sexta-feira de folga e emendar com o fim de semana.

Não foi até a noite, quando estavam sentados juntos no sofá, assistindo a “Os Vingadores”, que eles sentiram o primeiro — de muitos —, chute. Chanyeol estava com suas costas apoiadas no peito largo do Doh, este que deixava sua coluna relaxar nas almofadas confortáveis do móvel, seu queixo estava apoiado na cabeça loura do Park e suas mãos ocupadas a fazer alguns carinhos na barriga grande de Chanyeol.

Bem no clímax da cena, quando todos os Vingadores se reúnem para a batalha final contra Loki e a horda de Chitauri, foi quando eles sentiram. Foi um movimento discreto, quase imperceptível no começo, mas se tornando mais forte. A pipoca que estava na boca de Chanyeol caiu no chão quando ele sentiu.

— Soo? — Kyungsoo fez um zumbido de quem estava ouvindo, deixando Chanyeol continuar — Foi você que apertou aqui agora há pouco, né?

— N-não? — o moreno estava sem palavras, mas quem o podia julgar? Ele tinha acabado de sentir um dos gêmeos chutar ou empurrar-se contra a sua mão, apoiada na barriga de Chanyeol. Era surreal!

— Soo, os nossos bebês acabaram de se mexer? — Chanyeol virou o pescoço tão rápido que eles puderam ouvir o leve estalo das articulações. E antes mesmo que conseguissem dizer mais alguma coisa, outro empurrão foi sentido, um pouco mais abaixo da outra mão de Kyungsoo.

O filme foi esquecido, ambos preferindo assistir maravilhados os movimentos que os gêmeos faziam. Eram sutis ainda, quase não dava para notá-los algumas vezes, mas sem dúvidas deixaram os pais de primeira viagem emocionados — Chanyeol mais ainda, quando caiu a ficha de que seus filhos tinham se mexido enquanto ele assistia seus filmes preferidos de heróis.

A partir daí, nos meses seguintes, os chutes e movimentos não pararam mais. Muito diferente da forma sutil que eram dados, agora os gêmeos pareciam fazer festa dentro de Chanyeol. Como se reclamassem do espaço reduzido, eles chutavam com muito mais vigor, hora um deles, outra hora os dois. E seu horário preferido para essas artimanhas era durante a noite, Chanyeol já sofria em achar uma posição confortável para dormir, a barriga de sete meses enorme atrapalhava um tanto, e seus filhos ainda faziam questão de festejar altas horas da madrugada.

A parte reconfortante, e extremamente fofa e engraçada, era a maneira como Kyungsoo não conseguia mais manter suas mãos para si. Bem, ele dificilmente o fazia normalmente, Chanyeol tem um corpo gostoso, mas agora a sua atenção era direcionada apenas a um lugar, seus carinhos sendo direcionados a duas pessoinhas em especial.

Depois de um bom e merecido banho, Chanyeol se sentou cercado de travesseiros para suas costas doloridas, no sofá novo e muito mais espaçoso que compraram para a sala. Não demorou muito para que seu marido chegasse até ali, indo prontamente dar carinho em seus meninos.

— Eu pensei que não estaria em casa ainda — Chanyeol confessou, enquanto tentava disfarçar um bocejo. Ele estava cansado, há alguns dias dormia mal e o trabalho exigia também, suas ideias para composição e arranjos não caíam exatamente do céu.

— Junmyeon e eu fechamos mais cedo. Depois da viagem que fizemos, ele mal passou um tempo com Sehun.

Chanyeol apenas concordou com a cabeça, tinha sido uma viagem de apenas três dias participando de um workshop de culinária. Não havia sido muito tempo assim, mas como Yixing disse a Chanyeol por telefone, seu marido era um pai muito babão.

— Tenho a sensação que Sehunnie vai ser mais mimado ainda do que Nini já é — o homem mais novo disse, relembrando as palavras do colega.

— Você acha? — Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha, expressão clara de divertimento.

— Não posso julgá-lo, é um bebê muito fofo.

— Só não vai ser mais fofo do que nossos Baekhyun e Jongdae — o moreno proferiu, orgulhoso e convencido.

— Eles seriam ainda mais fofos se me deixassem dormir à noite! Se eles já estão assim bagunceiros aqui dentro, quero nem imaginar quando crescerem.

Mesmo que tentasse soar irritado, o carinho que pingava de cada palavra dita por Chanyeol tirava toda a sua pose de pai reclamão. Isso, e a risada calorosa de seu marido ao ouvir a sua reclamação.

Kyungsoo voltou a acariciar a protuberância por cima da blusa gasta do loiro. Chanyeol por vezes olhava incrédulo para a mudança, muito bem vinda, no comportamento do marido. Kyungsoo no começo sequer tocava em si, quem dirá na sua barriga, mas agora lá estava ele, passando suas mãos por toda a extensão da pele esticada, alisando e olhando para ele com tanto amor que fazia Chanyeol se sentir aquecido com todo o carinho passado por um toque tão singelo.

— Fome? — a voz de Kyungsoo despertou Chanyeol de seus pensamentos.

— Uhum!

— Já preparei o jantar, vou trazer até aqui, você parece bem cansado e confortável nas almofadas.

— Você é o melhor marido do mundo, Soo! Já disse que te amo?

— Hm, deixa eu pensar… só hoje, acho que umas três vezes.

— Não o suficiente, então. Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Yeollie — Kyungsoo depositou um selar casto na testa do mais novo, antes de sair até a cozinha e trazer todos os pratos para a refeição deles.

Não era o lugar preferido dos dois para jantar, preferiam estar na mesa durante as refeições — como um casal de velhos chatos, segundo Minseok —, mas era o lugar mais confortável para o homem grávido, então ali ficaram.

Envolvidos pela conversa tranquila durante o jantar, a comida chegou e acabou sem que notassem. Kyungsoo sempre admirou a maneira que se encaixavam tão bem, podendo levar uma conversa por horas a fio, seja qual fosse o assunto. Eles falaram um pouco mais sobre os preparativos finais para o quarto dos gêmeos, os móveis restantes e os presentes da Sra. Doh que estavam pra chegar ainda naquela semana. Eles tinham feito de tudo para evitar o gasto de suas famílias, principalmente suas mães que _ sabiam  _ bem como exagerar nos presentes, mas eles se sentiam mal em tirar a diversão das futuras avós.

Enquanto Kyungsoo organizava tudo na cozinha, Chanyeol guardou mais uma leva de roupas e fraldas, algumas que compraram e outras que ganharam, sorrindo para cada coisa que deixava pronta para seus bebês. A cor amarela que pintava as paredes era clara e trazia uma sensação de calma, quando a luz batia nelas, um brilho dourado bem leve enchia o quarto; os berços estavam no meio do cômodo, repletos de pelúcias em forma de filhotinhos de cachorro ou de dinossauros; uma cortina grande e branca protegia o ambiente da luminosidade do lado de fora. Ele ainda tinha disposto ali um enorme guarda-roupas, um trocador duplo e duas poltronas confortáveis. Ele e seu esposo estavam se esforçando ao máximo para fazer daquele quarto o lugar mais confortável do mundo para Baekhyun e Jongdae, ainda que não planejassem viver no apartamento depois que eles estivessem grandinhos — os planos de comprar uma casa, com um quintal para eles, já estavam sendo traçados.

Aproveitando-se da calmaria dos gêmeos, que incrivelmente não tinham mais chutado desde que chegou em casa, Chanyeol rumou para seu quarto, se fazendo confortável na cama e quase apagando instantaneamente.

Isso até sentir o empurrão, forte e determinando, em seu baixo ventre. Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força, disposto a ignorar o chute quando sentiu outro, ainda mais forte em seu umbigo.

— Por favor, deixem o papai dormir e vão dormir também! — o grávido disse, mãos no lugar onde sentia os chutes, e implorando que seus filhos o ouvissem.

E eles ouviram, mas ouviram o contrário, e a festa de empurrar e chutar o papai começou. Chanyeol não notou que Kyungsoo tinha chegado ao quarto, apenas percebendo a sua presença quando o moreno riu do choramingo que escapou dos seus lábios.

— Ria de novo e eu nunca mais deixo você colocar esse pinto bonito dentro de mim, eu juro!

— Pelo menos você disse que meu pau é bonito — Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Humpf! Olha só o que você fez comigo, seus filhos não me deixam dormir!

— Agora eles são só meus? — o moreno continuou a brincar enquanto subia na cama, mas ao invés de se deitar ao lado de Chanyeol, ele se posicionou na altura de sua barriga.

— Sim, só seus! Peça para eles se acalmarem, por favor — Chanyeol pediu com um biquinho.

Kyungsoo riu com a fofura do marido, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido. O casal tinha aprendido que os gêmeos ficavam mais ansiosos quando seu outro pai não estava por perto, e quando estava perto mas não próximo de Chanyeol, e por tabela deles, suas forças pareciam se concentrar em se mexer e mexer até que sua atenção fosse chamada e o Doh estivesse tocando nos lugares que eles chutavam.

Era uma ligação estranha essa que se construía com os filhos quando eles ainda estavam ali dentro, mas era um momento especial também só de imaginar que seus filhos, que não tinham compreensão de nada ainda, aparentemente já se sentiam ligados aos pais.

Kyungsoo subiu a camisa de Chanyeol e conseguiu ver claramente os pontos onde Baek e Dae chutavam seu marido. A cada movimento deles, Kyungsoo beijava o lugar onde empurravam. Chanyeol riu um pouco com o quanto seu marido era doce, suas mãos indo até os fios escuros e macios, fazendo um cafuné no moreno.

Quando não houve mais nenhum empurrão, Kyungsoo ajeitou-se de novo, agora com a cabeça deitada no peito de Chanyeol, ouvindo as batidas rítmicas de seu coração. As mãos de Kyungsoo voltaram a alisar a barriga quando ele notou um chute de leve, meio atrevido, como se estivesse testando se ele ainda estava lá — Kyungsoo podia jurar que esse devia ser Baekhyun —, quando Chanyeol voltou às carícias em seu cabelo, o mais velho se permitiu conversar um pouco com os bebês.

— Dae e Hyunnie, vocês precisam ficar quietinhos agora, sim? Ou o papai de vocês nunca mais vai me deixar fazer irmãozinhos novos! — Kyungsoo reparou na risada sonolenta tentando escapar de Chanyeol, mesmo que o rapaz tivesse puxado seu cabelo levemente em tom de repreensão.

— Não fale sobre isso na frente das crianças, Soo.

— Hum, posso ficar quieto então, só fazendo carinho aqui. Ou posso cantar para eles — sugeriu — Eles parecem dormir quando eu canto.

— Sim, por favor, cante e coloque esses dois danadinhos para dormir, para que eu possa dormir também, obrigado.

A voz de Chanyeol estava lasciva, o mais novo estava claramente cansado, com olheiras abaixo dos olhos, e ainda assim ele parecia brilhar aos olhos de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo alisou cada parte da barriga de Chanyeol, sentindo a textura e temperatura da pele, e começou a cantar.

Era uma música sua, por assim dizer. Ele e Chanyeol haviam trabalhado na letra e melodia juntos, com alguns ajustes de Yixing para que ficasse perfeita em sua extensão vocal. Kyungsoo não se sentia confiante para cantar, mas de tanto seu esposo pedir para que ele gravasse pelo menos uma música, acabou cedendo e agora, quase todas as noites, cantava “ _ That’s Okay _ ”, como ele a havia nomeado, para os gêmeos.

Era uma melodia simples, mas bonita, e se tornava ainda mais cativante em sua voz. Kyungsoo não acreditava muito em seu marido, ou em seus amigos, quando eles teciam elogios assim para algo que ele nunca treinou, mas Chanyeol amava, então, nada mais importava.

Ao final da canção, os bebês já não se mexiam mais, a mão de Chanyeol ainda estava apoiada em sua cabeça, mas o cafuné tinha sido interrompido. Ao olhar para o marido, Kyungsoo deparou-se com a visão adorável do loiro dormindo profundamente, lábios ligeiramente abertos parecendo um anjo enviado do céu.

Ele se desvencilhou do lugar onde estava, deitando ao lado de Chanyeol para livrá-lo de seu peso. Agarrou a mão que antes estava em seus cabelos e entrelaçou os dedos longos do músico nos seus.

— Obrigado. Obrigado por cuidar dos pequenos e de mim. Obrigado por ser você, Chanyeollie.

O mais velho sussurrou para não perturbar o seu sono, deixando um beijo na bochecha farta de Chanyeol, se aconchegando no calor inebriante de seu corpo. Deixando o sono nublar seus pensamentos.

Houve uma época, no começo do relacionamento dos dois, onde Kyungsoo se questionou se era possível manter aquele nível de sinergia. Aquela conexão que foi construída entre eles de forma tímida. Ele se questionou, quando estava prestes a propor Chanyeol em casamento, se ele seria capaz de se apaixonar todos os dias, e amar ainda mais a mesma pessoa.

Olhando para Chanyeol ali, o homem que trouxe tanto para a sua vida sem nunca pedir nada em troca, que não fosse o mesmo amor e afeto, Kyungsoo agradeceu por seu “eu” do passado ter dito sim para cada uma daquelas perguntas.

🌵 ❤ 🍒


End file.
